


PregnantOmega.com

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Dark Scott, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Pack Building, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Stiles, Use of medical equiptment, Wolf Derek, Wolf Peter, blowjob, needy Stiles, omega - Freeform, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Omega's were a luxury to find and to have one that is a virgin is almost a godsend. These Omega's were rare and not many packs had them.They were said to be intoxicating and submissive and the perfect mate.Peter knew that getting a virgin omega was near to impossible so he looked around the internet until he found an omega site named. 'Pregnant Omega.com'Not beta read- sorry for mistakes.Inspired by 3rdgenderfromthesun's fic (see notes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Omega's were a luxury to find and to have one that is a virgin is almost a godsend. These Omega's were rare and not many packs had them. They were said to be intoxicating and submissive and the perfect mate. Peter knew that getting a virgin omega was near to impossible so he looked around the internet until he found an omega site named. 'Pregnant Omega.com' the site was described to be 'the best place to buy used Omega's that were pregnant.' 'Well' peter thought 'I could use a pack' after scrolling through pages of these fat, ugly and truly vile Omega's peter began wondering if it was really worth it when he found a video. It was a young boy no older than 16 he was looking down at the floor as the camera began rolling. His eyes were sunken In and his belly had a small but prominent bump. The camera man asked his something roughly and the boy then looked forward. "My name is stiles Stilinski, obviously I'm pregnant you know else I wouldn't be on this site, um I'm good with kids and eager to have and please an alpha. You see Omega's need alpha comfort and I haven't got an alpha and its starting to become a bad thing." And just like that the boy stopped and the camera cut. Immediately peter clicked buy and read on how he was suppose to care for a child and an omega. 

Within 2 days of buying the omega there was a knock on the door. It was a light tap rather than a loud bang. Peter strolled over growling as he was halfway through his work and he needed desperately to finish it and he was certainly not expecting the omega yet but when he opened the door he found a nervous looking boy, who's hair was splayed out in every direct it gave a wonderful contrast of his pale face. "Are you peter?" The boy asked and was clearly nervous and maybe even scared Peter could tell it was his omega as the boy had a bump where his stomach should be. "Yes come in, omega." He said sort of roughly however he hadn't meant to sound rude. The boy waddled slowly in past the door and stopped again looking over at his new alpha and then down at the floor. Peter was intrigued at the new being. He was obviously fatter with pregnancy but overall he was thin and looked deprived of sleep or maybe even touch. After awkwardly staring at one another peter cleared his throat and looked on at the boy. "Well, obviously your stiles, as you know I'm peter im your alpha. This is my house and you can make yourself comfortable. You kinda smell really wrong so I'll have to sort that out as long as your okay with it?" Peter said slowly but with a hint of an alpha tone. 

Stiles walked back to peter before stopping in front of him and putting a hand out to touch the alpha. His hand ran up from the mans chest to his neck but when stiles receive a growl, this was because he touched a strange alpha's neck and it could mean he was being threatening, he stopped all together and dropped his hand and started sniffling. Peter looked down unaware that he growled until it was too late. "Come on pup, I didn't mean to growl." He tried but the omega didn't even try to move so this time peter grabbed the boys hand and looked at it. It was light and bony and clearly he needed to eat more. Peter took his other hand and placed it on the boys swollen stomach and receive a shocked look from the omega. This carried on for a while until the boy picked up enough courage to try and touch his alpha again. "Its okay to touch." Peter had assured. Stiles was now however being crushed by the alpha as peter buried his head into stiles neck and his hands snaked around his back and butt to lift him up. "What-"  
"Don't worry I'm just taking us to the sofa." Peter assured in more of a growl. 

They reached the sofa in good time stiles was already feeling tired from the touch of the alpha. After weeks of being touch starved the alpha was almost drowning him in pleasure. As in he had only been touched by one alpha and that was once. His new alpha was making him kinda sleepy which was something he hadn't felt for a long time. Stiles let off a quiet yawn as the alpha Nuzzled his neck then stilled. "Are you tired, pup" stiles tried to please his alpha by saying no but in the end peter was sat back while stiles was layed over his lap, a large blanket thrown over his body. He was dozing and every time peter touched stiles neck he would receive a light whimper or mewl. In time however stiles fell asleep completely this gave peter time to idly think about what to do with the omega. He was obviously peters now and was obviously very young but what to do with the omega when peter went out or had people over was beginning to become more of a question. Stiles' scent was intoxicating making peter feel high but in control. He loved it.

As peter got lost in thought he hadn't noticed the omega wake. Stiles opened his eyes and immediately realised his alpha hand on his head, it was still there as he fell asleep and now aswell. His head swam with warmth and love and he went limp under the alpha's touch. Peter was immediately brought out of his thoughts when he head stiles whimper. "Hello, pup." Peter announced as softly as he could.  
"Alpha." The omega simply stated, stiles twisted and let out a whimper of pain. Peter acted almost instantly grabbing the omega by the hips and lifting his slightly to stop the twist from harming stiles further. "Now now, dear stiles, you must be careful." Peter tutted making stiles try and curl in on himself. "Did you bring any things with you?" Peter inquired.  
"Well no, I don't have anything I've been living with an agency called 'pregnant omega'. There were a lot of omegas there. No room for my things."  
"So you don't have any clothes or belongings" stiles shook his head and then opened his eyes wide like he had forgotten something. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to peter. 

It was an envelope, it was a plain white and large envelope with a large contents. Stiles looked shy and fearful. "What's wrong?"  
"I forgot to give it to you, they told me to give it to you straight away." Stiles muttered before he sank back down next to peter, who put his arm around the omega. Peter opened the envelope carefully and pulled out about £100 with a small note saying 'for the child- PO' (pregnant Omega) there was also all stiles information and cards for him aswell saying what type of omega and how fertile he was ect... There was also a single piece of paper with a phone number on and addressed specifically to stiles. Peter looked in the boys direction where he was looking at his bump and running it slightly. Peter stuck out the piece of paper and handed it to stiles who look skeptical. "What is it?" He asked peter.  
"I don't know, here." Peter handed stiles his phone and stiles took it hesitantly before dialling the number. Stiles eyes went wide and tearful making peter look even curiouser. Stiles all but dropped the phone when he realised who it was. Peter plucked it from his frightened Omega's hands and pressed it to his ear. The other line was interrupted by a males voice, young and rough an alpha it must be. "Hello." Peter smoothed over. 

"Who's this and where is the omega." The voice said.  
"How do you know him."  
"He's carrying my child douchbag." Peter growled an almost feral growl. Causing the new being beside him to quiver in fear.  
"You do not contact him at all understand."  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm peter hale." The line immediately fell silent.  
"P-peter hale the alpha?" Peter smiled a devilish smile as he continued.  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry sir." It was well known that peter was one of trje highest ranking alphas in then world even without a pack he managed to fight off an entire pack and keep his territory. The omega however didn't know.  
"You do not even look at my omega." Peter snarled. Making the young boy next to him shudder. Peter placed his free hand onto stiles' head and the boy immediately whined low and needy in his throat. Peters hung up and looked at stiles teary eyes. "You okay pup?"  
"Yes." His voice seemed rather mono tonal and thick.  
"Do you want to do something or go get some things for yourself?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Stiles I'm almost the most well known alpha around these parts, I can buy whatever you so need."  
"I don't know."  
"Stiles come on what do you need?" The omega looked up at peter and then got up and wriggled his way onto the alphas lap putting out his neck showing submission but also being needy for once. Peter understood immediately. He wasn't new to omega needs but had never dealt with it hands on. He put his nose and mouth over the Omega's neck and grazed his teeth along the bone until the omega went limp and pliable. "Shh I've got you." His omega needed love and to know who's in charge. And peter didn't stop, he licked and Nuzzled stiles for the rest of that day switching positions when stiles back would become to much but by the day was out stiles already felt like his. 

After that first day peter hadn't got much work done, stiles had been sleeping in his own bed, well he was supposedly sleeping even though every day he would look more tired and it grew on peter that he was being a bad alpha. It was the following day when peter was at the table doing work from home that he was desperately behind in when stiles hesitantly waddled over and knelt down beside peter placing a head on his knee. After the shock of stiles actually approaching him peter tutted and looked down at stiles who was looking increasingly tired. "What's wrong, pup?"  
"Want my alpha." He said after a heavy sigh.  
"Well how about I just finish up Here and we can get you comfortable." Peter suggested earning a whimper of excitement from the omega beside him. "Okay well then come on." Peter said standing up only to realise stiles couldn't get up. "One moment." Peter bent down and helped stiles up carefully and allowed stiles to cling to him as he made whimpering noises. Placing the omega on the floor peter led him into the bedroom where a large TV was placed in front of the bed which was also huge. "Thought you would be more comfortable in here?" He asked stiles. Only to Get a nod and a small smile. 

Peter was propped up by the headboard and stiles was Nuzzled into his side with a large blanket and cover covering their bodies. "Are you warm enough?" Peter asked stiles who looked up and nodded.  
"What do you do for work?" Stiles asked quietly making peter smile.  
"I write up contracts and other aspects for a company."  
"And you don't have a pack yet?" Stiles wonders out loud  
"Well I have you?" Peter said carding his hand though stiles' long hair.  
"What happens if you get attacked?" Stiles asked and peter heard his heart beat rising. "My nephew is also an alpha who has a pack as in a proper pack so he would help out and we would combine forces." Stiles settled immediately and peter smiled and hoped that his explanation was the best he could give it was complicated after all having no pack yet managing to gain territory. 

After half the movie there was a knock on the door. Peter lived in a secluded place in the woods where his territory was of high price in the wolf world, he had a nice house where he was now and companies would mail him things to do. For someone to knock on his door was either accidental or planned this was neither but the knock officially woke Stiles up from his slumber which is what peter wanted the least as the boy looked like he could sleep for 3 days and still need more rest. Stiles made an attempt to grab his alpha wanting to be closer as peter got up and got out of the warm bed.

Instead Peter placed a kiss on the Omega's head and whispered that he would be back. When peter opened the door he discovered it was his nephew, Derek. He sighed and walked away leaving the door open and letting Derek in himself. As they were family and even though they were both alphas there was a clear definition that peter was stronger. "So... Have you got some new scenters or something?" Derek inquired as he sniffed the place. "No, I have a omega now." Derek almost fell over as his jaw dropped. "You have... What!" Derek said surprise raidiatijg off him and the huff of peter was all that could be heard.  
"What have I told you about using all your senses Derek?" Peter tutted and carried on talking to his nephew hoping that stiles would manage to find sleep.  
"I have an omega that I brought off of a site called pregnant omega where you can buy already used Omega's my omega is young and fragile and if you touch him..." Derek smiled and nodded understanding his uncles protective behaviour.  
"I understand peter don't worry." Derek said quietly. "So when do I get to see this omega?"  
"Well I think he's sleeping or trying to, and I do wish you would text me before coming over aswell because you woke him up."  
"Sorry uncle but to be honest I didn't even know I would he stopping by I just had a pull to come here." Derek answered honestly while running a hand through his jet black hair and then shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. "Why make yourself at home Derek, im going to check on stiles."  
"What's a stiles." Derek asked in genuine concern.  
"He's my omega." Was all Derek heard. 

Peter reentered the room and saw a blissed out stiles. He wasn't asleep but he didn't looked awake either. "Stiles, my sweet. My nephew is here, you wanna stay in bed?" Peter asked while rubbing his hand over stiles hair. "Wanna go with you." He muttered tiredly.  
"Are you sure, you look tired, pup?" Stiles stilled and looked up UN clearly at the alpha. "I wanna be with you." He repeated still sounded totally knackered. Peter nodded and then looked at stiles who was still layed down before he scooped the omega up and dumped a blanket over his head. He received a grumbled response from the young and much smaller omega. Derek was heard before he was seen and stood when stiles was brought through. "Wow." He said sniffing the air and looking at the smaller boy from under the blanket. Peter just placed the boy lovingly on the sofa and trotted of momentarily coming back with a glass of milk for the boy and then sat down. Derek was stunned his uncle actually had an omega. 

When Derek sat down he was greeted by the smile of his smug uncle and then the boy who was sipping milk and now had a mustache of milk. Peter looked over at stiles aswell and pulled his eyebrows together at the boy. Stiles was propped up with his back on the arm of the chair. His legs and feet were over peters lap and a blanket covered his pregnant stomach. He was so consumed in drinking he hadn't realised the two alphas stop and stare at him so one he realised he immediately stopped, went red and them looked down. His alpha acted instantly rubbing his leg though the blanket comfortingly. "Well I'm Derek." Derek introduced himself to stiles who looked content but didn't say anything. This was very new to the young omega.


	2. Babysitting?

It had been a few days since Peter received his omega and already he was being called out and into work. This wasn't acceptable as leaving Stiles would be a terrible idea. He would pine for the alpha without realising which may cause harm to him or the baby. The idea struck his while he was work and immediately he got onto the phone to call Derek. "hello?" Derek answered sleepily and Peter looked over to the clock where it read 1:32. 'whoops' Peter straightened up and spoke quietly.

"can you baby sit Stiles tomorrow for 2-3 hours maximum, and you know I wouldn't ask if there weren't another way." all that was heard was Derek sigh. "what times?" he asked. I "8-10pm but ideally he should be asleep by 9:30 I would have thought." Derek was quiet before he came out in a humorous voice. "Peter he's not 3 years old." Derek chuckled.   
"No been not but he is pregnant and he's only 16 and he's too thin and he's fragile." Peter replied with an added growl which got Derek to shut up swiftly. "Okay I'll be round yours at about 8 tomorrow?" Derek replied after only a moment of hesitation. "Okay, yeah that works." Peter replied tiredly "I'll let you get back to sleep, talk tomorrow nephew." And just like that the line was cut ad peter trailed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom peter striped down to nothing ad climbed into the shower. He let the hot water relax hun slightly before he washed and dried off. It never ceased to amaze him how he liked being alone however with stiles being around he felt... Complete. He got changed quickly and finished up in the bathroom before he padded over to stiles room and peaked in to find the boy... Awake? Stiles was sat on his chair to the desk he had also acquired looking down. He was only wearing baggy sweatpants and a short sleeved T-shirt. His heartbeat seemed normal but he smelt like well tiredness, sadness, and a little pain. Peter acted out of instinct his wolf taking control.

"Stiles." His voice sounded rougher but that's how his wolf sounded. Stiles head shot up and his eyes looked black in the shadows of the room. "Alpha." He sounded small like a child that had been caught doing something wrong. "What are you doing up?"   
"I couldn't sleep." Stiles shrugged and then went back to looking down.   
"Why?"   
"I don't know!" Stiles raised his voice slightly it was almost a challenge for Peter to put him back in his place but stiles lowered his voice again before it was too late. "Well, do you want to talk about anything?"   
"No."   
"You want to come sleep with me?" Peter asked his voice softening.   
"No." Stiles shuddered and looked down.   
"Are you sure?" Peter asked as he regained controlled of his wolf and fought with it silently. He got a slightly nod off stiles who didn't move and then nodded himself. "Well okay, but its your choice." Peter shrugged and then closed the door two like he had found it before he padded slowly back to his own room. 

He was on the verge of being awake and asleep at the same time when he was touched by something. His immediate response was to growl a warning but instead he cracked an eye open in the dark room and tried to make out shapes. When he saw stiles next to him looking really out of it he shook his head and scooted over making room for the omega. 

"Sorry." Stiles announced while getting into bed. "What do you mean?" The alpha grumbled sleepily. "I challenged you and I didn't mean to." He sniffed and went to nuzzle the alpha's neck. "I don't know why you did it but its okay now. Do you know what time it is?" Peter asked as he rubbed an eye with his hand and with his other hand placed it on stiles head keeping his omega safe. "Around 4." The boy said quietly like he himself was ashamed. Peter was almost angry. "Okay, little one well we will talk about it tomorrow when we both aren't tired and grumpy." Stiles nodded and tilted his neck submitting to his alpha. Peter Nuzzled and licked at his neck fondly making grumbling sounds until the boy underneath him was asking for more and bucking his hips. That made peter stop dead in his tracks. 

The boy was writhing under his gaze. And just like that he could smell the arousal. "Please alpha." Then boy begged as his hips once again humped peters leg in desperation. Momentarily peter didn't know what to do or if it was a good thing. "Okay pup." Peter said grabbing the boys hips maybe too roughly and laying him on his back. Before he could bat an eye stiles was slipping out of his T-shirt and with a little help from peter he was left in cotton soft boxers. Peter by this time had also stripped from his T-shirt and was left revealing a well defined muscular chest that made stiles gasp. Peter licked from the inside of stiles' knee to just below his cock which was growing increasingly hard. He used own hand to secure stiles in place ad another hand to trail up stiles leg softly exploring ever inch of the Omega's silk like skin. 

Stiles was a mess of need and want while peter teased the poor boy. Even with the omega pregnant he still ached for more. "Please." The boy asked looking into the striking blue eyes of his alpha. Peter grumbled something and slowly pulled off stiles' boxers teasing him as he went. When the Omega's cock bounced free it was a flushed red colour and was achingly hard. Without warning, peter licked a strip from underneath stiles cock making the boy whine high and needy. After that peter put his warm mouth as round stiles' cock and began to suck. His head dipped down and then back up again, sucking and licking the top of stiles cock making the omega whine, whimper and plead for more. Peter began to play with the Omega's balls and soon enough stiles was chanting. "Gonna cum' alpha. Cum please." Shortly after that stiles shot his load up peters throat. The alpha swallowing it fondly and rubbing stiles stomach. Stiles truly couldn't move a limb after that and peter had to clean him up and put his pants back on him. All while receiving thanks and kisses from his omega. But later knew that soon enough the favour would be repaid. 

The morning after was eventful. When peter woke up stiles was layed on his back over peters front with his head lolled to the side and his arm sprawled across peters chest. To say it got the alpha chuckling was an understatement. Peter wriggled out from under stiles and started for the bathroom. Turning on the shower and washing quickly but not too much. After the quick shower he could hear stiles emerge from the bedroom looking Sheepish. Peter shook his head and flashed a smile announcing breakfast would be done soon. Stiles nodded and looked Down and headed swiftly for the bathroom where he also showered and let the hot water run off his body leaving red marks from where it would get too hot and sooth the aching muscles he had pulled from the nights previous activity with his alpha. 

Peter was in the kitchen serving breakfast when stiles appeared wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a black slightly baggy T-shirt. "I have to go out tonight stiles, but dot worry Derek is going to be babysitting you? Its only for about 2-3 hours and I wont be long." Peter told him softly while handing him pancakes and syrup. "You... you will leave me?" Peter hesitated slightly. "Yes but I'll come back after a short while stiles." Peter assured as the omega went from lookin skeptical to understanding. They ate in relative silence until stiles cleared his throat, looked peter in the eyes and began to talk.

"About last night." He started sheepishly with a blush growing across his face. "I apologise for being so needy and well yeah?" He said quickly stabbing a piece of pancake angrily. Peter smiled at the omega and looked down too. "I wasn't complaining stiles. I found it rather fitting." Peter started making stiles look up with an open mouth.   
"Next time however, we will take it in turns." Peter added smirking and gracefully popping a piece of pancake in his mouth while stiles eyed him in shock. "So Derek is looking after me?" Stiles said as he came to himself again. "and you won't be gone too long and when will you be leaving?" He asked trying to make out what was happening in his head more clear.   
"Around 8 tonight. So you won't have to miss me too much." Peter smiled   
"No I won't will I?" Stiles groaned in pain as he held his stomach. Peter was at his side and taking his pain in less that 3 seconds. "What's wrong?"  
Peter said in a worried tone. "The baby is kicking me." The omega grumbled.   
"Will you be okay?"  
"I think so it just kicks me occasionally it hurts you know."   
"Well I don't actually know but I can imagine." Peter said stroking stiles stomach as he took the pain away. "Thank you." Stiles breathed. Peter shot a smile his way but didn't stop rubbing. 

Later that day Peter was looking through stiles file and found that there wasn't an address for the pregnant omega company. When he looked over to stiles who was also looking his way stiles looked sheepish and shy and looked away immediately.   
"Stiles what was it like back in the pregnant Omega company and why don't they put their address on anything?" Peter inquired and then looked over to stiles.

"Well you see back in the company there's a lot of Omegas living there, and they didn't want to risk being found out because if they were found out they get shut down and the money that they earned from the Omega that they were selling would be taken away from them. They would have to give it away so they don't put their address on anything it means they can't get found and that's why they deliver us to you." Stiles replied quickly but in a rehearsed fashion.   
"What was it like there I mean you are awfully thin?" Knowing that he couldn't escape his alpha's question stiles turned around from the sofa and looked peter in the eye and answered truthfully knowing fully well that even if he were to lie peter would be listening in. 

Stiles Looked over at Peter who was sitting on the desk in front of the table holding up a letter that held all of Stiles' information. Stiles turned to face him properly and sat down so that he could look into the eye of his alpha knowing that he cant get away with lying as it was. He told the truth even though he was told by the company that he wasn't supposed to  
"We were kept in small rooms so we had about four Omegas in each room and we were fed the minimum amount that we needed as there was so many of us that they couldn't keep us all. The fat ones got more but I barely got anything as I was younger so yeah." Stiles shrugged it off as though it was nothing. Peter however growled viciously and made even stiles jump. 

"Peter you can't say anything." Stiles whined in fear. This was the first time stiles had even called peter by his fist name he knew it was bad but he wanted to find out what was going on. He quickly got on his computer and typed up an email that was on stiles record there was an address to an employee but not the company whereabouts. He politely asked for clearance to visit this company. He was one of the highest ranking alpha's there was and if not even he could get clearance then nobody would be able to. Stiles looked scared and fearful but somewhat trusting as peter typed away furiously. Stiles watched from a distance not knowing what to do but just sat there and and hoped for the best. 

After finishing the email peter got up and paced until he noticed his distressed omega and locked eyes with him. "You don't have to worry stiles." He said before continuing. "Is there anyone in that place that made a difference to you at all?" He asked slightly more ambitious. Stiles nodded "he is called Isaac. Blond curly hair, quite tall, pregnant around 19 years old." Well peter thought to himself he would make sure to free this omega and then give it Derek that seemed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is asked to baby sit and Peter gets to the bottom of stiles neglect back in the pregnant omega company 
> 
> Oh and some sexy time between stiles and peter. :) 
> 
> So what do you want in the next chapter and how do you think stiles will deal with it?   
> Also mother hen Derek coming up :)   
> \--amare--


	3. LET GO.

Stiles was in his room when Derek showed up knocking on the door and then being called in by Peter who was just putting his shoes on when Derek walked into the house and sniffed. "It smells like..." Then he stopped and he looked over to peter who was smiling slightly and tying up his shoe lace up. Suddenly the mood fell when peter stood up straight and look over to Derek. "Stiles came from a bad place okay, how would you like an omega?" Peter asked as a small but evident smirk crossed his face and he watched Derek's eyes widened slightly in thought but his posture became slightly taller as though he was already caring and protecting one. "That would be perfect, I mean how would you get one?" Derek asked curiosity bubbling inside of him . "Well stiles came from a place called pregnant Omega's they misused and abused Omega's I've managed to talk to the managers assistant and I've got a day of permitted access to buy an omega. Its a gift from me to you." Derek looked up and then toward the room where stiles was. "Well I would like an omega. And a pregnant one is better for pack building." Peter nodded lightly in Derek's direction in agreement.

"So I'll be gone for about 3 hours I would have thought. Just watch a movie or something. But I swear if you try anything." Peter growled quietly and Derek looked sincere as he held his hands up in peters direction. "I promise not to touch him in any way that may seem threatening." Derek promised. Peter looked toward stiles room and then started to walk. "I'm gonna go say bye make yourself comfortable." He said at Derek who was already lounging on the furniture and switching from channel to channel but settling on nothing but absentmindedly flicking though the TV. 

When peter reached the room he heard stiles fumbling around and knocked once before he entered. The boy was sat near the book shelf peter had brought and had about 17 books scattered open around him. He looks up and smiled widely trying to get the alpha's attention away from the mess and onto himself. Peter shook his head and walked over to where there boy was encircled around the books and gracefully sat down next to stiles and pulled his arm over the boy. "Derek's here."  
"Okay." Stiles said while squinting in concentration as his fingers ran over words of the book carefully. "What does this word mean?" Stiles asked his eyes huge as the curiosity and frustration was evident he looked up at peter and showed him the large book his finger just below the word he needed help understanding. 'Emancipation.' Peter nodded and looked towards stiles. " it means-- the fact or process of being set free from legal, social, or political restrictions. Happy? " Peter said quietly And stiles nodded in thought. "Anyway. I'm going to be leaving soon, are you going to be okay?" Stiles nodded again almost as though he wasn't listening so peter sat there for a few more seconds watching him read before he went to get up only to be pulled back down and stiles was clinging to him. His head immediately nestled in peters chest "Please don't be long." Stiles whispered and peter wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him. "I won't be." He promised. "I won't." 

Stiles followed behind peter closely, He was wearing baggy grey pants and a tight t-shirt revealing his pregnant belly. Stiles had one of peters arms and was holding tightly like he would simply disappear which in one sense he would. Peter was almost protecting stiles by his posture in the way he was clinging to an arm. Derek looked up and saw peter standing in front of the door with stiles who looked as he was not going to let go meaning Derek may have to intervene. "Stiles, I have to go now okay?" Peter said looking down at stiles' hand that was still wrapped around his arm he was holding so tightly that his knuckles were completely white. "But." Peter looked into his eyes before he glanced toward Derek prompting Derek to move over here and help him out slightly.  
"Stiles, come on. I'll be back. Derek is right there." Peter said looking over in Derek's direction again. "Yeah stiles. Come on sit down?" Derek prompted again to stiles this time getting the hint that he mat have to get help.  
"But... Peter...please." Derek looked at peter and got up walking slowly toward peter and stiles so that he was in grabbing distance from the Omega. Peter didn't look angry or even frustrated he simply crouched down slight and looked into stiles eyes until strikes held still. "Stiles you will let go now please." Stiles looked torn as his alpha gave him the command that he would have to follow so slowly removed his hand from peters jacket and looked into his eyes. "Please." Derek put his hand on stiles shoulder and urged him to move away. "Come on stiles I'll make hot chocolate and then we will watch a movie." Stiles looked at peter for a long time and then shook his head and walked back to his room. 

Peter looked at Derek and then at the room stiles went into. "Did I do the right thing?" peter asked quietly this was the first time he had ever seen his uncle doubt himself and frankly Derek didn't like it.  
"Yes you did the right thing when you've gone I'll get him in here." Derek said hoping to reassure his uncle.  
"Okay well I'm gonna go then I'll be back in a while."  
"Okay I'll go check on stiles."  
"Talk in Abit." Peter said as he left quietly but hurriedly.  
Derek padded off to stiles room where he heard the boy talking to himself. When he knocked the boy went quiet and then opened the door. Stiles was looking up at Derek who was looking above stiles and into his room seeing books scattered and the bed messed up stiles was slightly red in the face but Derek ignored that and looked past all the confusion in the young omega and half smiled and said "Wanna watch a movie and talk about it, what you say I won't repeat unless you know its like really important." Stiles nodded slightly and held his pregnant belly as he walked past Derek and padded into the living room where he sat down not so gracefully onto the couch landing with an 'ooohf' 

Derek didn't got straight to the living room instead he went for the kitchen and prepared two cups. Derek came into the living room holding two cups of hot chocolate and smiled when stiles took his, although stiles was young Derek had noticed the Omega's looks. He was thin but that could be helped as Peter already knew. His hair was long and stuck out in every direction almost like he had been electrocuted but Derek suspected that was from his trouble with peter leaving and he may have been pulling on his hair to be an anchor to himself. Although his brown hair did make a lovely contrast comparing his pale skin. His skin was also dotted with a variety of moles as it was giving him a hint of the unexpected. His eyes were a whiskey brown that shone when he least expected them too and his movements although not graceful were somewhat mesmerizing. His scent was a musky wood mixed with pine and honey that made every alpha's mouth water. Derek could easily say this omega was one of pure beauty. 

Stiles had been staring at him for a few seconds when Derek finally began to speak up. "So what's on your mind?" He asks Almost like a counselor would to a poor child. It was almost patronising...almost.  
"Well I get agitated when I don't have an alpha and well peter kinda did save me from that place he is my alpha and I love him in that sense and I didn't want him to go." He shrugged like it was nothing when it was clear something bigger than anyone could imagine. Derek decided to roll with it casually.  
"So what do you mean that place?" He asked almost like it was a quiz, it was clear that stiles was a smart person and would not fall for tricks easily. The more he could Lear about stiles the easier it would be when he got his omega. 

"Ah you know, this and that." Stiles said raising an eye brow when Derek glared at him before he cleared his throat to speak properly. "It was just hard there, being one of the youngest, I found it hard to fit in and people would pick on me like the other Omega's that had been there a while." Derek nodded and he knew exactly what stiles had felt. He was bullied through high school only when he found out he was an alpha did people stop giving him a hard time and even then he couldn't managed to make any friends. "Well didn't you have an friends?" Stiles shrugged again and nodded once, his cup balanced on tip of his bump while he talked.  
"Yeah I had one. He was called Isaac, he was an omega only a few years older than me and was also pregnant... Shocking huh." Stiles mouth turned up slightly ghosting a smile. "But anyway he was 19 nearly 20 where as I was only just 16 but he had respect there so he looked out for me and tried to feed me extra and stuff. You know like a mom would." 

Derek looked around and then at stiles who was sipping his drink casually like he hadn't a cases in the world. "So Isaac was he nice to other people or just you?" Stiles nodded  
"He was nice to people that deserved it but Yeah he had a few people in there that he could count on. A few staff members that would sneak him some extra food here and there. Only because they liked him though. He made himself look all hungry and beat down. When I tried it I got a hit around the head and a room full of people laughing at me." Stiles explained while grimacing at the last part then smiled. "Isaac soon stopped then laughing." Derek wanted to almost meet this guy if he helped people this much he sounded actually awesome and kind hearted.  
"How did you two meet then?" Derek asked in genuine curiosity toward stiles and his story. It was true he was listening in on stiles heart beat just to make sure.  
"Well the first few weeks were rough I was only there as I say for 2 and a half months. And Isaac had been there for about a year already. He had a room of his own even though you were suppose to have a room with about 4 other Omega's... We met when someone pushed me over during the stages of my early pregnancy." Stiles continued after sipping his drink again.

"Isaac managed to convince them into letting us share a room and from then on I was in a way, his second child. He would keep me warm and try to feed me as well that he could, but you have to understand it was hard to feed all the Omega's and since Isacc got secret treats from staff he was okay overall so he fed me some of his portions." Derek smiled he really needed to meet this guy. 

"Anyway when I was brought by you know peter I had been saving up my food and stuff because when I got onto later stages of being pregnant I wanted to be as healthy as I could and in all honesty I wasn't expecting to be brought... I gave my food and extra little bits to Isaac for him. At least he would have enough to get him through. He even managed to get his friend to deliver me here. She was nice to me that's why." Stiles explain the best he could as Derek watched and listened and learned about this omega. "So yeah. That's it really?" Derek looked Abit confused and looked at stiles. "You said a bit of extra stuff for him, what about his baby?" That's when stiles heart beat rose and he looked like it caused physical pain to talk about it. "If you have your child in there without being brought, your baby is taken away and you are forced to mate with another alpha to Impregnate you. It happened to Isaac once before and he's carrying that baby." Stiles shuddered and his eyes were on the verge of becoming tearful so Derek stopped and smiled. "Its okay for now alright?" Stiles nodded slightly.

Stiles said as he looked up finally meeting Derek's gaze and half smiled it had been a few minutes and Derek was torn on whether or not he would tell peter bout it. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and stood up going to put his glass in the sink. The time had ticked by while stiles told the story and he made it to be about 9:45. "You know peter will flip if I'm still up when he gets back." Stiles said smiling at the thought of finally being with his alpha again made him happy which it clearly did in this case. "I know but to be honest I told him you aren't a child." Stiles smiled and looked up.  
"We had a late night last night that's all." Stiles explained shrugging and Derek knew immediately. 

Derek smiled and looked down at his feet. He could smell that they had a 'late' night, unlike stiles who was an omega he was an alpha he could smell more and hear better than any beta and omega. The smell of sex was in the house as was there smell of peter, the smell of stiles and the lingering smell of pancakes. "Yeah I can smell." Stiles turned around so quickly even Derek didn't have time to register it as he really didn't expect the omega to move so quickly. Stiles eyes narrowed as he looked Derek in the eye. "What do you mean you can smell it." Derek laughed out loud as stiles stood there dealing the death glare to him as his arms folded to cross over his stomach, usually with his pack it was the other way round. Them laughing while he dolled out the death glare like of was going out of fashion.  
"Well I'm an alpha, alpha's have heightened senses right, like I can smell your not angry more curious and the smell of lingering pancakes and the smell of sex?" Derek said this an one eye brow rose at stiles who had pulled his together as the blush covered his face. Stiles blushed as his cheeks heated up and he tried not to looked Derek in the eye and said. "Oh." Suddenly Derek stiffened his posture and was at stiles in 5 seconds just stood slightly in front of him as the door was unlocked. His arm was at stiles side as he was slightly crouched in front of him ready to attack. 

Once Peter walked through then door and stiles heart rate increased as Derek dropped the posture and backed away shaking his head. Peter smiled at first then shook his head aswell as he walked to stiles covering the omega in his scent and smiling into his hair. "Thought you were suppose to be in bed?" He asked stiles as Derek sat down again. Stiles shrugged and Nuzzled peters shoulder as the alpha rubbed his scent over the young boy. "So, nice to see you are protecting my omega Derek." Peter said genuinely please with his nephew. Derek shot a smile his way and then got up. "Well I have to be off I'll come over tomorrow?" He announced suddenly feeling the urge to go as his uncle scented his omega. This was a highly private things in some cases and either way Derek didn't want to impose. 

"Not tomorrow can you come over on Saturday?" Peter asked suddenly stopping with the scenting and looking at Derek he kept his hand on stiles head but his face was lifted and he looked his nephew in the eyes sending am secret message. Peters eyes were a scarlet red when he pulled up from stiles neck making Derek's eyes red in the chain reaction he soon looked away and mumbled . "Okay." Derek knew that if he looked peter in the eye it would be seen as a challenge of dominance so he walked away.  
"Oh and Derek? we will come to yours. Think its time the pack met stiles." This time stiles stopped and looked at peter fear and panic crossed his face but Derek nodded and left quietly and quickly. 

"Don't worry pup." Peter said soothingly as he stroked the boys hair back so it no longer looked... Messy and kissed the Omega's forehead lightly and lovingly. "His pack are lovely and anyway we are going out tomorrow." Stiles looked intrigued and hopeful his whiskey coloured eyes boring into peters as he asked more questions.  
"Where."  
"We have a day pass to your old home however you don't have to come but it would help to know who Isaac is and what he looks like." Stiles looked up his face riddled in thought but eventually he smiled the biggest smile he had ever shown like an idea had crossed Hus mind. "Why?"  
"We are buying him?" Peter said happily. "For Derek's pack. So you two can meet up whenever you want but he won't be my omega I already have you." Stiles looked in shock as he watched then words leave petered mouth. "Really?" 

"Yes my dear boy." Peter said clinging to the boy as he held on for dear life. "Thank you" stiles whispered as he felt tears brim.  
"Now I don't want you crying stiles, you are stronger than that." Peter almost scolded but smiled as he said it. Stiles finally detached and excused himself as he was going to get a shower. Peter checked his laptop for work and eventually stiles came back wearing more sweats that belonged to peter and a T-shirt. He really needs to take that boy shopping they could do it tomorrow and get Isaac a few things aswell peter thought. Peter looked in stiles direction and felt a rumble as his wolf threatened to surface. This was not the time nor place to shown his real wolf, as it was sadistic and narcissistic. Peter shook his head and when he felt the omega touch his shoulder true wolf was all but gone. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." Stiles announced after a while of standing there. Stiles waddled off and it occurred to peter that he still went to his own bedroom even though he usually slept with peter. 

It was the middle of the night again and peter was awoke by the whimpering coming from the next room. He grumbled something and slid out of bed wiping the sleep from his eyes and knocking lightly on the door. Stiles whimpered in response, Prompting peter to walk in. Stiles was layed in bed whimpering as his eyes were jammed shut and he was curled in on himself. He wasn't sleeping no he was having some sort of flash back. "Stop." He muttered as peter walked forward, for some odd reason peter really did stop for a brief period of time before he remembered that the boy was in a dazed state. "Stiles, sweet boy come on." Stiles whimpered again when peter placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were tightly shut, his hair was flattened down on his head and his arms were curled protectively around his stomach. Peter leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he stroked his hair and with his hand as he made an attempt of untangling his body. 

Stiles eyes flew open as peter kissed his forehead softly and rumbled praise in his ear. "Stiles are you back with me?" Peter asked stroking the boys hair and stomach fondly while his eyes were a dark red as they held concern for his omega. "M'sorry." He mumbled in his dazed state. "Don't worry sweet boy." Peter whispered as he climbed into stiles' single bed shifting stiles so he was half layed on top of himself. "What were you thinking about."  
"Thinking 'bout that place." Stiles shuddered in perfect timing with what he was thinking about and clutched peters joggers. He was lacking the T-shirt as he had striped down slightly in bed. "Its okay, if it triggers memories for you then we won't discuss it." Peter assured as stiles dozed on him. Stiles stomach was facing upward as he layed down and peter ran a hand through his hair just for comforts' sake. Peter drifted off to sleep that night hoping that tomorrow would bring better opportunity's for his sweet omega. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to go out prompting Derek and stiles to spend some time together. 
> 
> Again not beta read.  
> Updates should be within each week.  
> Next chapter will be the meeting of Isaac...  
> Comment if you have any plot ideas  
> \--Amare-- Thank you for all the support so far.


	4. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and likes xx

Peter woke up later than usual but it was still rather early for him. It was around 7 in the morning when he finally got out of bed. Today was the day him and stiles were going to visit pregnantOmega. After getting out of bed and showering, Which took him longer than usual. He had to sort out his bed head which decided to be bad the day he was going somewhere important that would include meeting posh people. Peter got out of the bathroom after throwing a bit of wax in his hair and styling it upward into a high but unique style. He put on a pair of casual tight fitting black skinny jeans that looked both posh and made him look slightly attractive while he also wore a tight fitting white T-shirt that went quite low down on his waist. Once he got out of the bathroom he put socks on and threw on his best black leather jacket that matched his outfit that he was going for. He was going for Not so much of the intimidating alpha more of the respectable alpha that was moderately attractive. 

Peter quietly walking into stiles bedroom where the boy was layed on the bed with his stomach in the air and his eyes shut. He looked peaceful and defenseless when he slept. He looked almost like a child would. Peter looked down at stiles once more before he kneeled down. "Stiles, come on you need to get up." Peter said not so much quietly but in his normal tone. He placed a hand in the boys neck hoping to raise the boy. "M'okay." The omega grumbled as his hand flailed around swiftly hitting the alpha in the face as stiles stilled and opened his eyes. Peter was looking down at stiles with eyes that were pure red, an eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing on his lips. "Well If you wanted to fight stiles you could of just said." The alpha said as he towered over stiles who layed unmoving and bared his neck hoping it was a good enough apology. Peter sniffed the air and smiled at stiles who was extending his neck. He licked up stiles neck and whispered in his ear. "You know I was just joking sweet omega. But I rather like you like this." Stiles body shuddered as the alpha ran his finger tips over his skin making his body react in ways he didn't know was possible.

Suddenly however peter pulled away looked stiles in the eye as the red in his own eyes bled away and the normal striking blue returned. Stiles still looked dazed as to 'what the hell just happened' but peter looked at the boy and smirked "honestly stiles you need to get up. Or we are going to be late and I don't do late." Peter said now honestly as stiles sat up and stretched his arms. Soon after he got out of the warmth and safety of his bed and made his way to the shower tripping now and again and making peter wonder how a boy like him survived. Peter made breakfast and got his things that he may need together. "Stiles where are you?" No reply was heard until stiles shouted back. "Well what do I wear?" That took peter off guard as he thought About it too. He was soon enough walking to stiles room and when he got in there his omega was only in a fluffy towel which was wrapped around his waist loosely. "Well I wasn't expecting you to actually come up here." Peter nodded at the statement in agreement and looked at his omega trying to restrain himself. He cleared his throat which now felt thick and heavy. "Yes, well I didn't expect you would be near to naked." Stiles huffed out a small laugh. "Can I just say, I asked you what I should wear, which means I won't know which leads to the fact I'm not dressed." Stiles laughed as he mocked his alpha. It was risky but stiles hoped for the best. 

Peter was not impressed and looked around in the draw throwing things at stiles like boxers and a T-shirt and then a pair of joggers that weren't as messy as the others. Once he had He thrown the socks behind him too. He turned around to stiles still only stood in towel, peter visually groaned and looked around. "Are you doing that on purpose?" Stiles looked outraged. "NO, you just threw what I'm meant to be wearing on the floor that I can't pick up because I'm pregnant." He said his voice getting higher and higher as his arms flailed around as he expressed himself making peter raise an eye brow slightly. Soon enough Peter looked down, took a deep breath in and picked stiles clothes up and placed them on the bed. "Here. I'm waiting downstairs before I literally let my wolf on you." Peter growled and stiles went silent and nodded. 

After 5 or so minutes stiles was at the table eating quickly before he looked up to where peter was, which was the other side of the kitchen. "Peter?" He said riskily.   
"Yes."  
"You know how I don't have an clothes of my own." He said quickly making peter suspicious.   
"Yes."  
"Yeah don't have an shoes either." Stiles said looking down at his plate with wide eyes as peter actually had to suppress a growl. "Okay we will sort something out. I mean did you even wear any shoes at that other place?"   
"Huh, I guess your right I'll just wear socks." Stiles shrugged and continued eating. "Are you angry?" He asked quietly, peter looked up immediately and shook his head. "No, just controlling myself, don't worry yourself about it okay?" Peter said as softly as he could making smiles wonder whether or not it really was his fault. Peter looked at a tiles momentarily until he had finished eating and got a blanket that was woolly and thick. "We are being picked up so I suggest you hurry up, pup." He announced as a car pulled up and peter grabbed a pair of tight fitting black combat boots that finished his outfit making hun look both sexy and scary. Even stiles looked a little overwhelmed on how attractive his alpha looked when he wanted to. "Come on." Peter said blanket in one hand stiles shoulder in the other as he scooted around and leaded the boy out protectively growling at the driver when he saw it was another alpha. 

Stiles was not only overwhelmed by the whole going back to his literal doom but he was rather scared that he may upset peter. He didn't want to risk overreacting or under reacting to the situation at hand. Peter put a comforting hand on his back and stepped into the back of the car. It was leather seats that looked somewhat like a get way car. It had a small window to see into the front which peter presumed as normal. However the window was shut leaving peter and stiles in complete silence as the car became to move. Stiles was shaking uncontrollably by the time peter had gotten comfortable. "Its okay stiles. Do you think I'm gonna let anything happen to you?" Peter asked him in utter honesty. Stiles shook his head 'no' and tried to reach further and unclipped his belt. The window opened and the driver who looked around the same age as peter growled. "Can you put your seatbelt on omega?" Peter growled in response and scooped stiles up into his arms showing his dominance toward the other alpha. "He's fine I've got him." Peter said more clearly now. "Honestly then, I'm not going to get the blame if he hurts himself."   
"No, just shut that window again and leave my omega be." Peter growled. 

Stiles whined deeply as the window was rolled back up slightly and peter secured him on his lap so that stiles was straddling his leg as with his head rested on his shoulder. "Is it normal to feel kinda sick." Stiles asked as he held tighter to peter. "Well I guess it can be considered normal as you are going back to the place that scares you the most." Peter countered as stiles shrugged slightly and held his stomach. "I guess your right just please..." Stiles stopped as peter out a finger over his mouth and unburied his head from stiles neck. He twitched his head to the right and cupped stiles mouth to stop the faint sound of stiles' breathing. He zoned in and listened. 

The other alpha was talking in hushed whispers. "Yeah he seems genuinely caring toward the omega. I think he seems like a good alpha, no need to he suspicious, boss." There was a faint muffling sound as stiles moved his arm only to meet peters half occupied gaze. "Okay, well if you think so then I don't have to worry."   
"I would have thought if he wanted to buy an omega he would have to care, and he clearly cares." The other alpha said as he carried on driving. "Well okay then but its for your better judgement." The alpha swiftly cut the cal and Peter stiffened as he realised he was getting inspected. "Your gonna have to get off me stiles." Peter said as he scooped the boy and put his seatbelt on him. Stiles looked torn. "What did you hear?"  
"Nothing just trust me." Peter said winking an eye and placing his hand on stiles knee. 

After a long drive stiles looked both confused but trusting and when the driver rolled the window down he looked at peter. "Um, I am afraid to say this sir, but you can't bring the omega unless its err... Leaded." The other alpha sounded genuinely embarrassed. "What do you mean... Leaded?" Peter asked turning to stiles and then the other alpha curiously. The alpha looked at stiles and handed peter a thick metal chain representing a choke chain. Stiles freezed. "I know what they are." He whispered. Peter looks him in the eye. Stiles hand wound around the chain and then looks into peters eyes and made a small loop with the chain. He placed it around his neck and then handed the end of the leash to peter and prompted peter to pull slightly which peter did as he was curious as to why stiles needed this thing. The omega closed his eyes as the chain tightened until Peter slackened it. 

"Why does my omega need a chain."   
"Its just precautions for the company just in case your omega acts out we expect you to control him." Peter nodded pleasing the other alpha with the lack of resistance and stiles fiddled with the chain causing peter to pull and shock stiles. "Leave it be." He said lowly but loud enough for the alpha to hear as he smiled and stepped out of the car. Once peter heard the door closed he turned to stiles quickly. "This is an act, okay remember I love you and just go with it, if you act out I will have to punish you stiles else they won't let me have you any further. This is an act." Peter said within record timing as the door opened and the alpha waited for peter and the omega to get out of the car. "Come stiles." Peter said as he tightened the chain only slightly so it didn't force the omega. Peter turned to the alpha and looked at him for a second. "Am I allowed to have the omega at my side? You know the scent thing." Peter asked and the alpha nodded. "You can treat him as you wish just make sure he's on the chain." The alpha countered as he led them through a large gate.

Once they were inside peter had a full search of the body as did stiles. Peter growled the entire way through and nearly leapt on the alpha that touched stiles to roughly. The Walls and floors were white and as clean looking as they could be as the search continued until they were deemed as clear. Once peter was in touching distance stiles discreetly started rubbing his face on peters shoulder and peter rubbed the back of his neck also warming the chain and his skin to stop it from getting too cold or straining his back. "Come on." Peter said in a hushed tone as they were led to the 'boss'. Stiles whined knowing what to expect as he clung to peter. "Calm down, I've got you." Peter hushed and placed a kiss on his forehead. There was a large black door that stood out considerably in comparison to the white Walls and peter was led through them with stiles in tow. They eventually reached a normal looking door and the other alpha knocked once before opening and when he walked in stiles half gasped. 

It was a young looking girl. Obviously older than stiles but still considerably younger than peter. "Hello, I'm a manager for the pregnantOmega services and I will be your tour guide. "Stiles knew this woman. Her blond hair and lean figure was all a mask as she was one of the most cruelest alpha's stiles had ever met. "I'm Kate." She introduced.   
"Peter... Peter hale." Even Kate stilled and spun on her heels taking the attractive alpha into her gaze and half smirking. "I've heard all kinds of stories about you." She asked more than stated. Peter smiled back and then looked at her in then eyes his like ghosted a smile. "Well now isn't the time for stories." He said in a tone that made stiles half smile. It was the same tone that you would use when you already don't like someone after only just meeting them. Kate walked forward and sniffed the omega slightly before she shrugged and made a weird face. "Come on." Peter turned and followed her fast pace however stiles couldn't exactly match the speed and was being half pulled he knew better than to talk out in this place so instead he frantically tapped peters shoulder until the alpha looked around briefly and slowed drastically allowing stiles to breath. 

Kate was walking at their pace now after an agitated sign came from her and she slowed. She pointed to her left and peter noticed a group of Omega's they were older nearly peters age and looked well... Sad. "These are the older Omega's. They are good for birthing pups and cleaning so yeah not much." She snorted and carried on. Stiles knew them. They bullied him and he half stopped taking in their gazes and one of them whispered something. He carried on after a few seconds though. Next they were led through a thin passage way. Soon they walked into a long hall with loads of different rooms. They were the same sized rooms. Occupying 5 beds in each one and a few shelves. In the rooms were Omega's none as young as stiles so peter turned to look at him. "Were you the youngest." Stiles nodded and Kate coughed.   
"The Omega's sleep in these rooms, they will either spend most their time in here or in the canteen begging for food." She sneered then way of a skittish looking omega that was fat with pregnancy. Peter actually felt bile rise in his throat. "you can show yourself around and get to know the Omega's. Keep yours on the leash please and I'll be back in an hour or so." Kate left immediately.

Stiles also moved immediately waddling as far as his leash would allow before looking at peter and frowning. "Come on." He said mockingly.   
"You shouldn't be talking."   
"The camera's don't pick up what is said." Stiles assured so he let stiles lead the way. Once stiles had started walking peter had started catching up with him and slacked the chain a lot more so stiles was basically walking with a long necklace. "Where we going."   
""You'll see." Stiles said smiling and shaking. They walked past rooms and rooms filled with Omega's until smiles stilled and sniffed slightly. Peter knew stiles nose wasn't as effective as his but he let stiles do his thing. Stiles knocked a certain pattern and and entered, he stifled and teared up at the sight he saw. Isaac was looking at him tearing up too. Peter looked kinda confused as stiles led him to the other propped up on the bed reading what seemed to be a book. 

Stiles had been right this room was not only more colourful but it had more things, a bed, bookcase, desk and chair a small carpet and extra blankets on the bed. "Hey stiles, you look... Fat man." Isaac joked as his voice broke and stiles looked down suddenly realising Isaacs wasn't pregnant. Before stiles even opened his mouth Isacc shrugged. "Didn't make it." He whispered this time it was Peters turn. He let go of that stupid chain, kissed stiles on the head. Looked into his eyes and spoken clearly. "Do not leave this room. If anybody tried to make you, scream. Loudly scream my name as loudly as you can. I will be back I promise." Later said this quickly and then turned to Isaac. "I'm sorry for your loss, please protect him if you need to and I'm peter." Peter left the room his eyes going red as he tracked Kate's scent. 

He followed the scent until he was led back to the room he started in and knocked once, entered and strolled up to the desk growling. "I found the omega I want." Peter said as Kate looked him in the eye and nodded. She handed a piece of paper and a own and wrote her name down following by peters. "Just write the Omega's name here and are will go fetch him."   
"I will be going with you to get him. My omega is with him." Peter stated and late nodded. "Okay."   
"You know I'm not going to say anything about this place as long as you give me the omega?" Peter asked seriously and Kate nodded.   
"I heard, the actually person that runs this place told me that i had to actually give you the omega of your choice." Peter nodded and relaxed only slightly. "Well what omega."   
"He's called Isaac." She nodded immediately and then opened her mouth.   
"He lost his baby a few days ago, you know hard times. Um are you sure you want him?"   
"Positive."   
"Okay well can you sign here and here." Peter read over it and then stopped dead. "It says if I get Isaac I'll have to stay quiet and not mention the place i got him from." Peter asked curiously and Kate nodded. "Its just a precaution. No need to worry. Now shall we got get your... Omega?" She asked peter who had just finished signing his name as she looked at him curiously. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why does the all famous peter hale care about a mere omega?" She said softly but trying to restrain herself and even peter was thrown by the question. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "I don't know, I just well. It just happened." He managed to get out. 

They walked the rest of the way and soon were standing outside of Isaac's room. "I'll go get a leash for Isaac." She offered ad peter nodded throwing open the door and seeing stiles and Isaac sat on the bed. Stiles had his eyes closed and Isaac was stroking his hair but immediately stopped when seeing peter. "Is he okay?"   
"I think he's worn out." Isaac said sounding small and unsure of the alpha stood in his space. Kate walked in and Isaac automatically flinched. She handed peter the chain and he walked over to stiles who was still wearing his leash. Isaac looked more scared than anything. "Don't worry I'm gonna help you." Peter said slipping the leash around his neck and then looking over at stiles and judging his leg. "Come on stiles its time to get out of here." He announced making the boy wake from his small slumber.

Isaac whined and stiles looked to his friend and smiled. "Your safe. I promised to get you out." She smiled again and Isaac half smiled and then looked wearily at Kate who was looking innocent as always. "So I belong to you?" Isaac asked and then looked at peter.   
"For now."   
"What do you mean?" Peter smiled slightly.   
"I'll explain in the car."   
"And if I were to act out massively what would be my punishment?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I would have to make one as I saw fit." Isaac nodded and looked as though he was debating something internally suddenly stiles caught on and smiled then grimace. "Isaac your not pregnant anymore. Remember." Isaac nodded then opened his mouth.   
"Actually I think I am, the moment I lost that child they bred me again." He grimaced and peter kneeled down slowly and looked sat stiles as he held his head relatively close to the new Omega's stomach and nodded. "Pregnant." Peter assured stiles smiled down at then ground as Kate tutted. As stiles looked down he saw Isaacs claws appear. His eyes widened in shock. Was Isaac really going to attack Kate? 

They had prepared it the day Isaac was beaten by her for helping stiles. The two of them had read the rule manual back to back and had found that even if an omega attacked you couldn't physically harm them that are pregnant no matter what. So if Isaac did attack late logically he couldn't get hurt and if things got out of hand peter would get involved. Stiles' eyes widened in fear as he looked up at peter. But it was already too late Isaac was growling and shaking as the angry threatened to boil over. Kate looked surprised soon however she was on the floor. Isaac WS slashing at her face claws and teeth ripping each and never price of skin that was found. That was until peter drapped in and grabbed Isaac from around the waist and chucked the boy off. Stiles watched in shock as Kate rose with blood over her skin and her eyes red. However they weren't as red as peters. 

Kate however didn't back down no, she looked peter in the eyes. "He deserves what he gets, get out the way or I will not stand down this time." Peter snarled a vicious and feral growl as stiles whimpered and late smiled. "He's a cutie. Would be a shame to ruffle those pretty little feathers." She lunged at stiles only to get thrown in the air at full speed by peter who had shifted to his beta form and now... Now his wolf was in control. His claws grew as his face merged into a new shape and his face sprouted hair and fangs elongated from his original teeth. Isaac was whimpering but stiles was in tears, silently he cried as he also whimpered whined and shook. Peter noticed and shook his head but Kate attacked Rolling him over and slashing her claws at his face. She was pinning him down as he growled and snarled snapping teeth at her. Stiles rushed over momentarily pushing the alpha so peter could take control. He pushed Kate off with enough strength to send her flying and then pushed stiles carefully but with enough force to make sure he's safe. 

Kate had shifted back to human and started submitting as peter trotted over and snarled low and high. His teeth put as he looked down at his target and dismissed her. She hurried way leaving peter who was frankly a mess of blood, recovering cuts and anger. His wolf had surfaced and locking it away could take weeks. Isaac wasn't whimpering but was watching stiles who got up on wobbly legs and not so gracefully made his way over to his alpha. Who had fallen to his knees and was looking down snarling at himself with large fangs. When stiles placed a hand on his shoulder he received a low growl as peter snapped at his fingers. He jumped backwards and yelped high and in pain. Peter looked up and his wolf cocked his head. Stiles was also kneeled on the floor slowly making his way back to his alpha. This time however peter put out a hand and welcomed stiles who crawled into peters lap and cried into his shirt. 

Peter had managed to control himself enough to shift back to human when he found stiles crying on his lap and Isaac whimpering in the corner. "Hey, stiles." His voice was rough and scratchy from the fight. Stiles looked up. "I wanna go home." He said quietly. Peter nodded and called Isaac. "We are going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write this the best I could but it was rather hard to decide how to write Isaacs character in this? 
> 
> Any pointers or ideas for what him and Derek are like together would be both useful and appreciated. What do you think Derek should be like, supportive and sweet //or// stern but loving?   
> \--amare--


	5. Alpha's omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac meets derek

Peter leaded up both the Omega's but held them both close more for his comfort a his wolf pushed to be close to its omega and Isaac seemed a little petrified anyway' he could use the comfort. His wolf was still swimming around his head making suggestion that were irrational and truly irresponsible. He whipped out his phone and texted Derek. 'Get over at my place bring your omega new clothes aswell. Just sweats and a T-shirt should do.' Peter didn't get a reply but he knew fully well that Derek would be there, especially after knowing peter was going to be coming here. The three of them walked in relative silence, stiles nudging Isaac every now and again but he was primarily silent for the most of the walk. Isaac on the other hand was totally silent not even his steps could be heard it was like he had trained himself to be silent. Peter grunted here and there or let out a slight growl only to mutter an apology saying it was the after shocks of letting his wolf go. Both the younger boys understood they just let him come down from his high easily and in relative comfort. 

Once they managed to reach the car a new driver was already waiting for them. He nodded bluntly and unpleasantly at peter who growled quietly enough for the two Omega's not to hear at the rude driver. Isaac slid into the seat next to the far window trying to out some distance between this new alpha as stiles then followed and peter got in last it was lazy and uncoordinated. Peter decided that Sniffing the air and and then breathing out in a calming manner helped before he ended up climbing into the seat and secured himself in using the belt. He then realised that stiles seemed stiff almost as though he was deliberately not moving. Peter clasped his hand over stiles neck and sniffed pulling the omega in and nuzzling him. "Sorry." Peter managed to get out as he relaxed further into the omega who also relaxed into the alpha's touch. 

Isaac sat awkwardly twiddling his thumbs and looking out of the window as he watched the scene unfold in front of his very eyes. It was weird for him to grasp the concept of being an alpha's omega as for his entire life no alpha had treated him nicely or with any respect. He hadn't been with an alpha but raped by one, that's why he was in this mess all because an alpha couldn't just keep it in his pants. His dad hadn't been impressed selling him off to the company saying he was 'a waist of space as it was let alone with a child aswell.' His dad really didn't like him.

To Isaac it was oddly mesmerizing how they both sank into one another's touch and how it movements were almost graceful even if unrehearsed. It WS almost like dancing only slower and without music. He hadn't realized himself staring until peter looked him in the eye, cocked his head and smirked. Isaac immediately pulled his gaze away as he went a positively scarlet colour in embarrassment. Isaac had no experience in anything that he might say or even act around an alpha that in itself scared him out of his own skin and he felt his fingers twitching in anticipation. He had tried to copy what stiles might have been like but he got nothing as stiles wasn't doing anything... Peter was!

It infuriated Isaac that he didn't know what to do or how to feel about the situation, yeah he knew that he would be looked after and kept safe, warm and secure but what should generally act like? After the rape and impregnate scene Isaac hadn't trusted an alpha or even liked to look at one. That was one of the only perks about being in the company. There was only a handful of alphas there and they weren't allowed to speak to him. He didn't exactly trust peter but he could stand him to a point, if stiles could then so could he. Isaac certainly didn't want the other alpha to put his hands on him though. Just the thought made him growl causing both stiles and peter to look up. "Sorry." Isaac muttered earning a rumble from peter. "What's wrong you smell off." Peter asked suddenly when Isaac felt like he was going to explode from the nervous energy and wait of the tedious car ride.  
"I just don't know what to expect." This statement raised more question than it answered and also caused stiles and Peter to become more interested which was most defiantly not his plan.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked placing a hand on Isaac's arm mostly for comfort bit also to try and anchor Isaac. "What's the other alpha like? What's his name? How big is the pack? Where are we going?" Isaac ranted and when he finally stopped he realised peter had drawn his eyes brows together and was looking kind of confused. He was no longer buried in stiles neck and he looked more controlled now that he was near to stiles rather than away from him. Isaac also noted that Peters hands were always touching and moving over stiles skin like some sort of energy was held there. Stiles almost looked as though he didn't notice only when peter ran over a ticklish stop would he smile. However his hands primarily stayed over stiles growing bump in a protective manner. 

"Firstly he's a good alpha, he's my nephew and he's called Derek. His pack isn't over ally big, you'll fit right in and we are heading to beacon hills." Isaac seemed to sag over in relief as the question he asked were finally answered. Stiles looked more relaxed now aswell his body wasn't so tense with then stress of his alpha being well In a huge fight. The car ride after that was a bit more normal. There were short conversations between both stiles and Isaac ad peter and stiles. Peter had tried to make some sort of conversation with Isaac but he got blunt replies followed by stiles explaining what he meant which was all true. That was until Isaac turned to peter fearfully and looked him in the eye then down at the floor. "You said I was pregnant again... Is that true?" Peter nodded at him.  
"Yes, I can hear the faint heartbeat?" He stated again more softly than back at the company. "Thank you."  
"Its okay, Derek will take care of both you and your unborn child." Peter smiled when Isaac actually started to smell more of happiness than sorrow, sadness and grief. 

The driver stopped outside peters house peter had a private word with him as he nodded and then peter saw him off as he waited for the two Omega's climbed out the back of the car. Peter helped stiles up as he heard the tell tale click of stiles aching back. He was, you had to remember, 24 weeks pregnant at this stage. When they arrived Isaac managed to pick up the smell of wood, pine and oak trees. His nose wasn't overly sensitive but you know being locked up in a clean antiseptic room for over a year and a half had got boring. Smelling new things was easier than it would have been for an average omega. Isaac also noted there was a black Camero parked next to the house. It smelt almost safe... But Isaac would not be fooled into thinking he was finally safe. Not this time and especially not here...

Peter had led the way into the house. He opened the door and stiles made a 'run' for the sofa. Stiles waddled up to the sofa and plopped down breathing in a deep lung full of his homey air. Derek was Also sat on the sofa and stiles welcomed him too greeting and smiling as he motioned to Isaac his recently he pack member. Peter however was waiting for Isaac who was looking at the door and the house it WS like a barrier was there that he couldn't enter. His body wouldn't co-operate with his brain. It held the same colours, smells, and memories in which he could remember with his old alpha. Then again anywhere but that clinic or company would. Stiles knew immediately and tried to sort the situation. "Isaac why don't you come sit next to me?" Again nothing from Isaac apart from he had shifted and was now inside the house which was a great deal more progress than before so Peter took his opportunity and slowly closed the door. 

Derek however was now stood but kept his distance. Peter looked st Isaac the at Derek. "This is Derek, your alpha?" He said quietly to Isaac who's expression was one of abject terror and fear, Mixed slightly with a bit of comfort. Peter noted that this smell was a sweet and sour kind of smell making his nose both burn and sooth it aswell. Isaac opened his mouth slowly. "I'm Isaac." His words were spoken softly and quietly but loudly enough for Derek to hear and move forward slightly. Peter had moved away from the boy and looked for his omega, Who was watching from the comfort of the couch Peter couldn't help but smile. "I'm Derek as you know." Derek said again making Peter shake his head and stiles smile. "Yeah I was told by um- ...By peter" Isaac said again slowly and clearly. "You don't have to be worried, I mean you smell worried. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Derek said seriously as he smiled at Isaac who still looked skittish but gradually became more relaxed. 

By this time stiles had gotten up and was near peter. He rubbed his head on peters hard chest and then grabbed his hand. "They need some time alone." Stiles urged as he grabbed peters hand again and walked to his bedroom which involved climbing those pesky stairs peter followed almost religiously. This left Derek and Isaac alone as Derek smiled slightly. "Do you want to sit down so we can get to know each other?" Isaac nodded and only moved when Derek moved this was a good start.  
Once they were both seated, even if it was opposite sides of the couch Derek started again. "So you are my omega. Um I've never really done this before so I guess we will learn as we go." Derek said as he looked at Isaac.  
"Okay." 

"Is there anything you want to say? Or ask? Or do? Anything really?" Isaac half nodded. "Well... You smell, you smell... Safe." He said blushing as his fingers tapped on his lap his anxiety levels rising. "That's normal I would have thought, I'm your new alpha I ought to be smelling somewhat safer than everyone else?" Derek chuckled as Isaac half smiled and then went back to looking scared and frightened. "Yeah you just smell nice, or safe. I can't tell which." Isaac stated after a moment thinking. "Do you mind?" Derek asked catching Isaac off of guard as he pulled his eye brows together in confusion. "Mind what?" The tapping stopped as the confusion sank in.  
"Me scenting you... Or us bonding. I know its very forward of me and I apologise but my wolf is going crazy." Derek tried to smile but his pupils were blown and he looked like he was starting to slip so Isaac nodded hoping to aid his alpha without realising he was doing it. 

Derek moved over and placed his large hand on Isaacs bony one both warming and cupping it. He immediately relaxed as did Isaac, who's skin had decided with every touch The other man gave his skin would tingle and spark with overdue pleasure. This was a clear sign of a touch starved omega Derek had seem on that came into Deatons before and it was not a pretty sight. Derek couldn't get enough, soon he was closing his head in over the Omega's shoulder. Light nibbles at first he didn't want to risk scaring the omega. But when Isaac actually moaned and became like putty in his arms Derek began to lick and suck at his neck. Soon the alpha was on top of his omega. Arms and legs dominating Isaac's showing him who the alpha was as Derek licked, nibbled, bit (nicely) and sucked his way up and down Isaac's neck securely bonding them two together. 

Isaac was also touching and exploring feeling hard and solid muscle under almost every inch of skin he could reach that belong to Derek. He was moaning and whimpering quietly as Derek's stubble and mouth brushed over his overly sensitive skin. When Derek stopped and started growling. At first he thought it was something he and done and immediately froze but instead he found his new alpha looking up past him and at the doorway. "Thank you very much for the attitude Derek in my own house-" peter tutted and mocked the younger alpha "... Anyway I just came to tell you to either leave which wouldn't be sensible right now you look like your about to alpha out.- don't ruin my couch- So I suggest to you that you either sleep in the guest bedroom or down here." Peter said leaning on the doorframe with a smug looking on his face. Derek however didn't look impressed but he did answer even if his voice was rough and hoarse. "Thank you uncle. Sorry for the inconvenience. We shall retire." Derek said as he leant down and licked from Isaac's shoulder to his ear, earning the alpha a whimper from the omega underneath him. 

Peter huffed only then did Derek really take in how he looked. Tired mostly but the alpha also wasn't wearing a T-shirt he was wearing some baggy grey sweat pants and some socks. His hair was messy almost like he had just had a shower and dried his hair with a towel. "Okay sorry." Derek said quickly wanting the privacy back and waiting Isaac to feel more comfortable. Isaac had took to binding his face in dereks neck, no too close though and as holding onto his upper body using his hands. "Also me and stiles are going to sleep so be quiet please. For my sake." Peter said before he turned and headed back upstairs quietly. Isaac was a mess underneath Derek he had his eyes closed and was breathing lightly through his nose. His hands were gripping onto Derek's T-shirt tightly and his body shivered at the loss of the alpha's touch however he looked like he was internally debating whether what he was doing was right or not. Like his body was doing one thing and his mind thought another. He wasn't in the best of positions either, Derek wanted to change that immediately

. "Let's go upstairs." Derek whispered, both of them knew he didn't mean it sexually it was just better for the bond if they stayed together and this was one of the best things for Isaac right now as he had Been touch starved for all this time and needs his alpha to help him feel better and more secure in his own skin. It was better than staying up ad becoming tired, grouchy and over emotional and frankly the boy looked like he could use some well earned rest. 

Derek got off the younger omega and Isaac was left shivering and whining at the loss of the warmth his alpha had projected onto him. "its okay were just going upstairs." Derek soothed as he helped Isaac up into the sitting position and Nuzzled the Omega's neck. This caused the omega to unavoidably shiver not because of the cold but because of the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was receiving with every touch. Isaac also tried to Nuzzle the alphas neck in response but couldn't quite reach and gave up. Derek soon however became aware of his surroundings. He wasn't in his house and now felt bad for making his uncle have to come and tell them he wanted to he in the room assigned by his uncle. "Okay, you go to the bathroom sort yourself out and I'll go get changed in the guest bedroom okay?" Derek instructed using his alpha tone to make sure Isaac didn't drift off and potentially harm himself. After all he was now basically drunk with pleasure. "Okay alpha." Now that made Derek shiver as he let it sink in. Isaac was finally pack.  
"Right I'll see you in a moment." Derek assured and climbed the stairs with Isaac following only steps behind. Derek listened carefully he could hear the light sounds stiles was making as peter also strengthened the bond. It seemed the two alpha's had the same thing in mind for tonight and it was all about pack building. 

After a few minutes of waiting for Isaac. Derek heard the door open and was on his omega within a matter of seconds. His touched were kept gently he really wanted Isaac to feel close to him and by doing that was to secure the bond, his hands wondered the Omega's body and slowly stopped over his stomach as the alpha rumbled. "Mine." He took Isaac to the bed and layed them both down into the spooning position. "Relax." He encouraged as Isaac started to gradually relax. It took a while but eventually Isaac began to melt into the alpha's embrace and eventually he was fully relaxed and even somewhat nuzzling back trying to seek friction that his alpha was doing. Derek continued to Nuzzled, he also sniffed his neck until the omega was dozing in and out of consciousness. Derek brought up a hand and then stroked the Omega's hair softly and lightly until he was defiantly asleep before drifting off himself. He clung to the omega making sure he was well protected and safe, warm and not scared before he finally let sleep take over his mind. The last thing crossing his mind was that Hopefully in time Isaac would learn to trust again And it would be him with whom he placed his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tired to write Isaac a little differently than to what I would usually write him like, I tried to write him as submissive and untrusting.  
> If you don't like the way I wrote his character then I apologise in advance.  
> Comment any idea's  
> \--amare--


	6. Don't you dare.

The morning after was eventful to say the least. Isaac woke up being cuddled by an alpha... Wait but his alpha. The alpha then woke up aswell after Isaac had tried clawing, kicking and fighting his way out of the bed. "Isaac, calm down." Derek soothed as Isaac carried on fighting. Soon enough Derek got worried about the omega hurting himself and grabbed his arms swiftly pinning them down and rolled so he was on top of Isaac but in the same position he had been that previous night. The omega stilled and looked up to see red eyes... Derek. Derek was mindful to not put weight on the boys stomach just in case but pinned both hands and feet securely trying to calm the boy and show him it was okay. "Isaac clam down. Remember what happened last night." He asked as softly as he could I'm his sleep ridden state. Isaac stilled and nodded at the question then stopped trying to get away. Derek sniffed his neck showing of was okay and slowly released his arms from the hold. Letting Isaac roam again. 

Isaac was still impressed by the amount of pure muscle Derek held under his skin. He touched and ran his hands lightly over it as Derek rumbled at the touch of his omega. Isaac had never really known that having an alpha could be so inspiring. He had gotten privileges back at the company but that's because they felt sorry for him as he was given away by his own father rather than being homeless or going there out of his own accord. The other alpha's or workers there liked him as he was said to have an 'inspiring and caring personally and compared to the other Omega's and he was the cutest in there.' he didn't mind the attention it got him extra benefits and better living conditions plus he had a friend on the outside who knew people on the inside. He liked having an alpha after all. 

Over in the other room peter was smiling. He wasn't so much as deliberately listening in but with stiles still asleep he couldn't help himself. He was smiling and shaking his head like an idiot when stiles woke up groggily. "Toilet." He mumbled swiftly kicking and flailing around hitting peter, obviously this was an emergency so stiles tried to get up quickly so peter helped him. "Okay." Peter said slightly more awake than stiles especially after that hit to the face... The omega walked to the bathroom and after a few minutes emerged looking more relaxed as he waddled over to peter and then passed him again heading back to his room. Peter followed and shut the door quietly behind them. "Isaac and Derek bonded last night." 

Stiles smirked and looked up. "Wait... Were you listening in?" He asked as peter shrugged smiling aswell. "You fell asleep, I couldn't help myself." Stiles laughed slightly and then flopped down on the bed and grunted as he landed funny. "Owww." He said to himself and rubbed a hand over the bump. "Stop kicking me you evil child." He muttered as peter closed the space between them and put a hand on the bump, running and making circles. He took the slight pain that there was looking at the stomach almost in awe before he got up and looked around. "Are you hungry?" He asked stiles who eagerly nodded and smiled. "I'm pregnant which means I'm always hungry." He stated as peter put an arm around his lower back and helped him up. "Peter I don't have any clothes that were mine and yours are beginning to run out." He said while pointing to the early empty draw that peter had full before stiles came to live with him. 

Peter looked as though he was considering something before he shrugged and turned around. "One moment." He said excusing himself before he walked down the hallway listening out for any noises that he shouldn't walk in on. When he deemed it clear he knocked on the guest bedroom door and waited to hear his welcome which was shortly met with Derek half grumbling half saying 'come in.' The sight that beheld peter made him Almost smile... Almost. Isaac's head was buried into Derek's shoulder as his Body was entwined into Derek's for support and comfort. Derek was curling himself round Isaac as a natural reflex to the unwanted welcome that peter had made. But in peters defense it was his house which was becoming almost too overcrowded for his liking. 

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to know whether or not Isaac feels up to a small shopping trip? Stiles needs new things and clothes and I've managed to put it off long enough." Peter explained as Derek Also looked like he considered it. He whispered to Isaac. "Do you want to go?" Even though peter could hear it made it more personal just between himself and Isaac who seemed to give a half nod at the thought of new belongings. Peter went to leave before poking his head round the door again. "And I'm making breakfast if you want any you better come downstairs." Peter announced loudly so even Isaac could hear. He walked swiftly back to his room and headed towards his actual clothes draw. "Stiles, were going shopping." He said as he leant down and picked up a pair of black skinny means and a blue v-neck some socks and underwear aswell. "Okay." Stiles chirped and waddled over to his alpha, who was still kneeling down now. He bent over to place a hand on his shoulder but there was a click that there shouldn't be as his back gave in. 

Stiles yelped as his knees also gave in. Although peter was right there he didn't notice it at first thinking stiles was making silly noises to put him off doing the task at hand. Only when he could smell pain... A lot of pain did he turn around and catch stiles who's head was about to collide with the floor. Peter caught it and looked at stiles not knowing what to do. He put a hand under the back of stiles back. He drained the pain from both stiles neck and lower back hoping it was enough for now. "Okay, I need you to breath for me." Peter instructed as the boy stiffened. Peter had used his alpha tone so he could make sure stiles was breathing normally and not risking hurting himself any further. "Hurts." The poor Omega whimpered as peter stroked his hair with one hand and used the other to feel around for broken bones. After the fire which was something he hadn't spoken about to anyone peter had read up on this type of thing during his recovery. "Okay, I know. I know it hurts. But you have to just wait for me okay." Peter made stiles lay still as he got up. "Do not move." Peter instructed as he layed a pillow under stiles head. 

Peter ran to Derek's room not bothering to knock. "He's hurt, stiles hurt himself get you and Isaac in your car and keep the backseat free. He needs to go to Deaton." Peter said frantically as Derek looked up from getting changed. He was only wearing tight fitting jeans and socks and Isaac was sat up on the bed now looking toward peter frantically. A light bulb clicked and Isaac jumped off the bed trying to make his way past peter. Isaac went into there room bit he hesitated. "Stiles, is this that thing that happened when you were in the company because of your pregnancy?" Isaac asked knowing it could be very serious.  
"Yes. The baby is too much." He said frantically crying as the pain radiated. Omega's food take pain they just chose not to as taking too much pain could result in black outs, a fit, or even be put in a coma. "I'm gonna take your pain."  
"D-dont you dare." Stiles warned but Isaac got closer until his hand WS wrapped around stiles arm. "Get off, Isaac you'll hurt yourself." Peter Came in as did Derek just at the right time to pull him off. "Peter, if you leave this any longer stiles will get worse." Isaac spluttered in his half dazed state. 

"Stiles what is he talking about?" Peter asked bile rising as his omega lay in tears. "The baby weighs too much for me and my body can't cope."  
"Alright Don't worry, Derek the car." Peter shouted now his eyes turning red as he leant down drawing the pain and clasping his Omega's face. "You will be alright okay!" Peter almost shouted stiles nodded and tried to get up. "I need to get up while it doesn't hurt. Last time my hip popped out but this time my hips are both dislocated." Stiles groaned as peter carried with his extra care."okay, calm down... its okay." peter soothed as he continuously took the pain. The car was ready and started while Derek and Isaac sat in the front. "I'm going to keep taking your pain, just relax okay? Well try to." Peter said slowly to stiles as he soothed the boy by rubbing his back and stomach keeping his hands away fro, his hips to prevent further damage. As soon as peter had closed the door Derek reversed during quickly but sensibly he didn't need to frighten stiles aswell with his mad driving. 

They reached the clinic in record time. Derek took Isaac and they informed Deaton who looked skeptical at first but saw peters expression and nodded as he got a medical table for the crying, whimpering omega to rest on. "I'm going to need some room. Derek, Isaac you need to leave... You can wait outside. Peter can you drain the pain and calm your omega please to the best that you can." Peter nodded and pulled the pain without thinking. Derek and Isaac left the room in a hurry as they didn't want to see stiles in pain. Peter however looked strong. Although you could see he was worried he kept a strong face on and held the omega down. "You need to calm down stiles." Peter said in a rough tone as the doctor got to work around the werewolf. Stories was crying lightly and tried to calm down but when Deaton pressed he let out a scream. 

Peter heard a loud click as stiles arched his back and the lines running up peters arms turned blacker in colour and a pit of pain started to form in his gut. Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut, He breathing was laboured and one of his hands gripped the counter turning his knuckled white where as the other gripped Peter's free hand also it was white. When he first moved his hand he moved it until he sort out the untouched hand of his alpha. Peter had attempted to move it but when the omega whimpered peter couldn't deny him and allowed his boy to squeeze the his hand after all it was the least he could do. . After 45 minutes and a lot of pain draining Deaton looked over to peter both looked happy at the fact it was finally over. "Both hips will recover in time, I'm going to keep him here over night, you are welcomed to join but can you bring blankets or anything that reminds him of home." The doctor asked as stiles head lolled to the side. Stiles wasn't awake nor asleep he just looked like he was too tired to actually work with his own body. Peter kissed his head and placed a light hand over his eyes to shut them. "Sleep." 

"You may want to bring some items for stiles such as blankets or even some new clothes." Deaton announced after watching peter fuss over stiles and had packed away the equipment needed.  
"I'll bring some items. Where will he be kept?" Peter asked wanting to help his omega to the best that he could.  
"Well, the basement is best, I mean this is a vets. But in the basement although a bit chilly its best for him there, its not bright or over ally crowned so e should feel comfortable as long as your there." Peter looked confused but kept quiet. "Are you sure that he's going to he okay?" Peter asked the voice of normal authority laced with pure concern and want seemed like prolonged pain. "He will heal but I suggest you lay back on the amount of walking he does or even purchase a hip cushion. It will support his back and hips during the night which may make them stronger." Peter nodded as he looked down at stiles he still wasn't asleep but was looking into peters eyes. His own eyes glazed over and unfocused. "You will be okay stiles, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a medical emergency. Peter helps... As does Deaton
> 
> I don't actually know enough about medical ewuiptment to mention any so sorry for that.  
> I also tried to explain Isaac's story alittle bit more but got waylaid with stioes and peter again :) any questions or idea's would be greatly appreciated.  
> \--amare-- x


	7. Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while guys! I have been so buried in school work and my exams are finally over! Hurray!! 
> 
> I know its been months since I updated this fic and for anyone that stuck around I'm so grateful!   
> Any mistakes are mine, and sorry for the shorter chapters!

Peter skimmed around the shop pulling all sorts of baggy shirts and trousers until he got to the checkout. It had been a long night full of eventful things, such as stiles collapsing and then being rushed to Deatons, peter looked tired and he knew that. It must have been the worse he looked in months. The woman looked abit taken aback at first but soon got to doing her job. Derek and Isaac were with stiles right now and although he wasn't ready to birth the baby he was beginning to suffer and it was taking a lot of pain on his body. Peter was stressed and angry and to be honest he was sick with worry for the boy. 

He handed the cashier a few crisp notes of money and walked off at an inhumane speed. After racing full speed to get back to the animal clinic, peter was met with a half awake stiles and two asleep wolves. They had been up all night worried about stiles but now stiles was half awake while Deaton tried to explain what had happened in a quiet voice while Isaacs head lolled on Derek's shoulder. "How is he?" Peter asked startling the omega. "He's much better but I still want to keep him here for a few more hours yet. "Okay, is there anything I can do for him?" Deaton shrugged at that. "Ive given him something that will speed his healing hopefully, you could take his pain but other than that the healing will have to be done on its own." 

Deaton left peter and stiles alone after informing him on the situation. "Hey." Stiles mumbled as Peter placed a hand lightly on his hip and began draining pain. "Hey." Peter said after a few moments of pain as the black lines began running up his arm. "You look tired." Stiles said as his head lolled to the side. "You don't say."   
"I think its the first time I've seen your hair messy." Stiles joked as peter shook his head and instinctively ran a hand through his hair. Pulling a new blanket put of the bag, peter handed it to stiles who took it weakly but grinned. "Smells like home." He said happily as he buried his head into the material that had come straight from peters bed. 

The room was Abit chilly for humans but the wolves were fine here, there were a few chairs and a main bed for stiles to recover on. Hopefully. Peter though, he would be home soon. "So, I got you a new wardrobe." Peter announced. "Really?"  
"Yeah, I've also got you a hip cushion, in fact I got one for Isaac aswell."   
"Peter, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."  
"Why didn't you though stiles? What if I hadn't been there with you and it had happened?" Although peter didn't sound angry he did sound disappointed. "I didn't think it would actually happen? The doctors in that place are about as useful as me talking." stiles tried to joke but it came out as a garbled mess. "Stiles, your my omega, your my pack and most of all you mean the world to me, i haven't known you for long but you do mean a lot to me. You need to tell me these things in future as your alpha and protector." Stiles was nodding frantically and crying softly. He tried to get out of bed but peter was on him faster than a hungry wolf on its prey. "Stay down, little omega."   
"Im so sorry alpha."  
"Shhh, its okay, your going to be okay now." Peter soothed as he took stiles face into his hands and kissed his forehead. "Shh, calm down baby." Stiles soon went quiet and just the noise of breathing could be heard. 

"Your such a good boy, it's okay now omega. Try sleep for me." Peter breathed as he stroked a hand through stiles hair and watched the eyes of the omega droop lower and lower. After falling asleep, peter tucked the boy in, kissed his forehead and then sat back in the chair and finally let himself relax Abit. His dozing was woken up slightly when he heard Isaac get up and sit next to stiles. "Hey buddy."  
"Hey."  
"Feeling better?"  
"Actually I am feeling better, the pressure has stopped and the baby isn't kicking me."   
"I haven't had the chance to thank you. If you hadn't kept your word and came back for me i would still be there with them people. Stiles, I owe you everything." Peter heard the faint sound of stiles chuckling.   
"You owe me nothing, we made a pact, plus peter is the most amazing alpha I could have wished for, and Derek is certainly going to be amazing to you aswell else I'll kick his ass."  
"I doubt you could kick anything let alone his ass, but He is isn't he?"  
"Well excuse me! But Of course he will, like i said, you deserve to be happy."   
"Stiles, I am happy."  
"Good. But I do think I need to sleep, not to cut this short but I can barely keep my eyes open buddy."   
"Don't worry, got to sleep, I'll watch over you to make sure you are okay then when peter and Derek wake up I'll let them take care of you."  
"Is Peter asleep." Stiles asked tiredly.  
"I think so, he's been up all night though stiles, don't worry I'll stay right here for you."   
"Okay buddy, but you don't have to."   
"Stiles, shut up." Isaac chuckled. 

It was a few hours before peter was ready to function again, by this time Derek had also woken up, checked on both stiles and Isaac and was now currently doing a coffee run with isaac. Stiles was awake but quiet, relaxing. "Peter." He asked quietly making the werewolf crack open an eye. "hmm, you okay?"  
"I want a hug." Peter opened his eyes and took in stiles form. He looked uneasy, like he was becoming touch starved and although Peter was still exhausted he got up and made his way to stiles bed. "Come here baby." He purred as he sat on the edge of the bed and moved stiles body so that he was able to hold the omega. "Better?" Stiles nodded and Nuzzled his face into peter palm. The bed was only just big enough for peter to manage to fit on it, he was layed with stiles, stroking the boys hair and earning little whimpers when Derek walked in holding coffee. "Coffee." 

All four of the wolves sat quietly, slurping coffee, reading books and bonding silently with there pairs. Isaac was nuzzling Derek's shoulders while the older wolf read his book and held a hand comforting over Isaac's leg. Stiles was nursing the coffee clutched in his hand while half layed on peters lap. Peter however was just intent on letting stiles lay there he was comfortable and was getting better. He was simply happy that the omega was getting better and he wasn't uncomfortable as it happened the position he had chose to lay in was actually bearable. 

However soon enough deaton came down. He inspected stiles with a slight smile. "I would personally recommend you coming to visit me on a weekly basis but every fortnight should also be okay. As I have advised a hip cushion to sleep with will hopefully work and if it doesn't then again come back and I'll try find or make a solution." Deaton said to peter more than stiles. "But apart from that, he looks okay to go home. Obviously keep him off his feet for prolonged amounts of time, I wouldn't recommend walking more than an hour at time at all. And apart from that just give me a call if you see anything odd."

"Thank you for helping him Deaton, I'll send you a check. But it is imperative that I get stiles home and comfortable. Again thank you Deaton." Peter said as Deaton left but nodded and smiled.   
"I have to get back to work, its over busy today but again give me a call if stiles needs anything else." 

Stiles insisted on walking although peter had growled at the thought. "Peter I need to stretch my legs, let me walk to the car its not a marathon its like 5 minutes of walking." Stiles ranted as peter growled but rolled his eyes. Derek and Isaac had already gone and peter looked annoyed. "I'm staying behind you the entire time." He said but stiles smiled. 

It wasn't as graceful but stiles wasn't a graceful person, he climbed of bed and stretched his legs and groaned at the sensation before taking a step and smiling. "I told you." He said smiling sarcastically at his alpha who glared and then went down to his ear and whispered. "If your not careful omega, I'll wipe that grin off your face." Peter hadn't intended on the arousal it had triggered from stiles but was still happy with the outcome. "Alpha." Stiles voice sounded needy. "Not here stiles." He warned as he ushered stiles to the car. 

Derek shot peter a glance as the smell worked its way round the car but peter just shrugged and tried to hide the smirk. The car ride was quiet but it seemed everyone in the car was tired. "Derek, are you and Isaac staying here again or are you going to the loft?" Peter said about five minutes from home. "Um, I think we will head back to the loft for tonight as I need to change clothes and shower and I'm not leaving Isaac alone." Isaac looked stiles way and then at Derek. "Okay, I just wondered nephew." 

They arrived at the house within 10 minutes and slowly peter helped stiles out of the seat. "Are you okay?" He asked to stiles alone making the words seem more private. "Yeah, I'm okay. Tired." Stiles said as he steadied himself using peters arm and slowly they made there way inside where stiles made a move for the shower. "Are you sure you can do that on your own?" Peter said voice half aroused and half serious.   
"Um."   
"I can... Help you if you want?" Stiles thought for less than a second before he nodded and then walked toward the shower with peter hot on his trail. 

The shower itself was hot, relaxing and a place that stiles could say he loved to be but with peter there he felt slightly on edge and nervous aswell as excited. Peter was wearing tight fitting jeans and had stripped his shirt revealing toned abs. His hair was ruffled but stuck up nicely and his eyes were full of energy. "Ready?" He asked as stiles nodded and looked down as he was fully dressed. He had never been nervous about showing his body but now he felt a knot twist tight fully in his stomach as he pulled his shirt over his head. Peters eyes were almost predatory as he undressed until all that was left was some loose joggers. 

Peter also undressed as he shrugged down his jeans unsurprising he was going commando today but stiles' mouth immediately started watering at the sight he was left to look at. Peters cock was long and uncut, it was at least 10 inches long and more than stiles could ever have thought to get inside himself making the omega begin to worry. 

All Omega's were smaller below the belt as one would say but stiles was an exception. his cock was actually 4 inches long rather than the average of 3 and many Omega's had looked down at him for it back at the company but eventually he too stripped down into nothing and looked t the floor. "Your beautiful." Peter purred as he helped the omega into the shower and began washing the silky skin. 

Peter kissed his way up and down stiles body from his neck to his hip and back up before he took the boys cock in his hand and washed thoroughly. By the time he had finished stiles was a mewling mess and ready to bend over right there and then. "Shh, omega you have to be patient." Peter soothed as stiles panted through an open mouth. 

"Alpha." He whined when peter began washing himself but soon The alpha was shutting off the water and had begun to carry the omega to the bedroom. Stiles was layed down Where he took the boys cock into his mouth and began to suck. He kept the boy on edge and suddenly pulled off with a pop and turned to the cabinet next to him where peter kept the lube. He lubed up 2 fingers knowing the omega would be slick after the teasing he had go and slowly touched the rim of the boys hole. Stiles keened and began panting and trying to move back but the alpha above him growled and he held still until peter began teasing his fingers at the entrance of the hole. 

Peter dove in then and stiles gasped as his mouth opened. He felt sparks of pleasure as the fingers entered his hole and then realised how sensitive he had become down there. "Alpha." He whined as peter pumped his fingers in and out trying to find the bundle of nerves he was looking for until he finally found them. 

Stiles practically wailed, muffling it against his bedding.  Panting heavily, Peter wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist to keep him up even as the boy’s thighs tremble.  He doesn’t relent, keeps gliding over that bundle of nerves with deft strokes.  Stiles rocks to and fro, rutting back against his hand helplessly as he hides his face in the sheets.  Peter groans at the tight spasm of heat around his fingers.

When he adds a third, he also grasps Stiles’ half hard cock in hand. Stiles sobs out a sound and scrambles for some kind of purchase.  His back dips down, bowing beautifully, and Peter watches with hungry eyes as his fingers disappear into the welcome heat of Stiles’ body.  Peter slows, drags his movements out, and smiles with sharp teeth as Stiles tries to figure out where he should seek his pleasure, hips jerking.  It’s a lovely sight.

Peter works him over like that for a long time.  Lets Stiles fuck back onto his fingers before thrusting forward into his hand.  He delights in the sight and the sounds of Stiles.

Stiles comes again, in thick white streams over the wash of dark sheets beneath him.  He whines, shaking, and Peter touches him through it until each breath Stiles takes seems laced and labored with a desperate sound.  Peter takes it all in, watches Stiles try to shy away from his touch—obviously overwhelmed—but doesn’t let him. Peter lines up his cock after the prep he just did and slowly pushed in until his hips sat flush with stiles ass and the boy's mouth was open but no sound was coming out. "So good for me." Peter said in a half growl. 

Then – god, Peter began rocking in and out, just slightly back and forth. He's grinding right up against Stiles' abused body but also careful not to seriously harm the boy, and, fuck, he starts swelling up. Then suddenly He's knotting Stiles and his voice is rumbling and resonating through Stiles and back into his chest. 

The pressure is intense and thick and forcing whimpers out of Stiles though he has no breath to spare. Peter's hips jerk and grind, teasing and pulling at Stiles until his eyes are watering and it's not like he can see anything anyway, with the white noise filling up his ears and eyes and mouth. It feels so good that stiles can barely manage to hold himself up anymore. He collapses into the bed with no feeling in his arms or legs but Peter's warm hands are gently holding his hips, careful of the past few days and rocks in and out waiting for his knot to catch on stiles' rim making stiles black out as he comes and his vision goes white. 

When he surfaces, all he can feel is his skin throbbing. And aching. His fingers and palms are tingling from the returning blood-flow. He notices, incidentally, that he's on his side now, with Peter behind him and his hand on Stiles' dick. He guesses, from the way Peter is massaging Stiles' own come into his stomach, that he must have orgasmed when he blacked out though he isn't sure how many times. 

Soon enough, peters knot went down enough to slip out. "That was fun." Stiles managed to say after a moment of catching his breath. Peter looked up and smiled "hmm we are going to need another shower." This made stiles huff  
"Too tired." He whined childishly  
"I'll go get a cloth and wipe you down at least." Peter said as he got up and left stiles to doze, next thing stiles knew was the warm feeling of the cloth against his chilled skin and peters warm hands manipulating him into a position that looked more comfortable. "I'll be back soon." He said quietly and got up. Stiles could hear some clattering and movement from down the hall. When he came back he was carrying the hip cushion and a glass of water. "Drink." He told the omega as stiles looked up and chugged then water down only now realising how thirsty he really was. Peter then place the hip cushion under stiles lower back and got back into bed. "Sleep now." He mumbled as stiles drifted to sleep easily and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you can find me at amarefanfic.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Updates weekly depending on my school work. 
> 
> Again not beta read so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. :) 
> 
> -Amare- so this fic is inspired by 3rdgenderfromthesun's fic --  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8208281/chapters/18807326-- for the story


End file.
